gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Katbluedog
Please leave any messages on this page. Be sure to sign your posts with the 4 ~ or use the Signature button. I will reply faster if you sign your posts! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zachary page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sea Guardian (Talk) 01:23, July 18, 2010 Removed Spam from slappy. i see i see. i was using something knwo as a joke. Pip The Pirate 00:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wanna? Play On Pirates? Im On Kokoago Dark Hart if Ya Wanna Play 3:14 EasternPizzaman99 19:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ok im still at Dark Hart kokoago Pizzaman99 19:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Removing more spam from slappy... Excuse me Not to be mean or anything but please do not edit my articles like the one of Hector Blastspinner as I saw you made a edit a few mins ago. Thanks, titanic95594 aka Hector Blastspinner. Im sorry Sorry as I realize you just adding the catergory that I dont seem the mind and thanks! ok mistake i think ye mean on your page that you have a total of 16 Pizzaman99 23:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget Famed Blunderbuss event 9/24/2010, 8:30 eastern time barumal dark hart np Doesn't matter to me who makes the catergory lol. 02:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) lol ya its Slappy. i had one more main account so i just wanted to play a little. No harm done. BTW, thanks for putting Bitter End up BTWW how did you know i had bitter end? Skeleton Jack 00:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ok, Ok, thanks. Skeleton Jack 00:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Weird ﻿ Weird thing is.... when you moved the Francis Brigade Musem page all content was erased!﻿ brigade museum some eitc ediot deleted all my hard work i added to the page!!! i can stand this! if they do this i will sue someone the eitc people keep deleting wrok that i and friends have made! Um Hi, i was wondering were my friend went? If u know please reply ~ Matt HardyV.1 Fan UM That Captain Jim Logan u banned/Suspended'' I'' made that for ME and my Pirate, but my cousin took it and messed with it, and i cant get in and when i asked he said u banned him for no reason(same thing happended with Captain Jim Logan2) sorry about him. Canu help? V.1 02:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Matt HardyV.1 Fan Thank u and ill try!!!!! Hey i GTG to bed CYA AYE AYE Yes mam! JUST for future references The V.1 Profile is my COUSINS new profile, he told his mom and made me give one account to him, just so u know and i dont get in trouble for him. ok? Thats wat i mean Thats his account, he willl use it to Edit and everything The Original Court Why r u deleting it? i made the Guild called the Original Brethren Court and i did not COPY ANYTHING! The Real Captain Jim SRRY wat did my Cousin do now? i was at school and he did something to the Original Court Page, he told me you were gonna delete it cause he was COPYING Stuff from the "5th Court" he didnt he wrote that all on his own. Captain Jim Logan 03:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Thank u for keeping the Orig Brethren Court SERIOUSLY THANK U Re.The Original Court Um madme, can we make it around noon? i am sorry but i have to make a meeting with Captain Chris Jericho at that time then i am gonna chat with Captain John Fatbeart about unifying the Brethren Courts to help the 5th Court so. Can we make it around noon? if thats ok for ye? Captain Jim Logan 21:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Hi2 response Um tomorrow at around noon Captain Jim Logan 23:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Re. Hello Ok but why did u remove me from yer Actual Friends list? Captain Jim Logan 21:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of the Original Brethren Court btw can u ask "Pirate King" Jack Swordmeance to stop proclaiming his "Court" is the First Player Court(my bro had the first Players court in 2007) and mine is a Parody of it hence ORIGINAL Excuse me i dont mean to Interupt Can u please tell Jack Swordmeance to leave me, My Court alone? every bad thing that comes up, he blames it on me! He tried to recruit MY court into his, he told me my court needs to just leave cause his is the REAL court and he disrespected me brother, can u just please tell him to leave me alone? Captain Jim Logan 00:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Captain Jim Logan Re: Um Ok i am not really Fighting, im not saying u r in control of him and please dont ban me, i just thought u could, i dont know ask him to tone it down,(plus i dont care which Court is the real court) i just dont want him ruining my pages, Captain Jim Logan 00:23, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Re: Um Ok i am not really Fighting, im not saying u r in control of him and please dont ban me, i just thought u could, i dont know ask him to tone it down,(plus i dont care which Court is the real court) i just dont want him ruining my pages, Captain Jim Logan 00:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Ok Ok thanks anyway What? Why does it say, "Ok thanks anyway." What you told me was that Logan was trying to get you to control me or something, and that my court was fake and his was the real thing, but now after reading what he actually put which isn't anything near that I'm wondering why did you lie to me? What he asked was perfectly reasonable, but I do ask he puts my letter back up, that was a request for an alliance, and it sends an awful bad message when you delete that. Maybe he didn't quite get the point of the letter at first. Get back to me when you can, ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court ugh Captin leon is deleting stuff on my page and saying bad comments like eitc rules and pirates are trash is there something you could do pls ?!